This proposal requests equipment that will expand the on-line data storage capabilities of existing computer hardware. Thirteen PHS grants and contracts within the Division of Epidemiology, School of Public Health, University of Minnesota will share this resource. The ability of these thirteen projects to process and analyze data will be seriously impaired without this addition of an intelligent on-line data storage system.